everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil King
The Evil King is the 3rd & 4th special of School of Fairytales Transcript Ep. 6 "Theme Song" Previously On OUAD Rocky: You don't have to do this, I know that now. Alex: But isn't this what you've always wanted? Rocky: Alex, the darkness has taken over. Alex: But why? Rocky: The darkness, it hasn't completely taken over him. "Alex rips out Dante's heart" Alex: Now I can get rid of both of the most annoying people in my life. "Alex shoves the hearts back into their owners & Rocky falls to ground" Dante: What did you do to him?! "Alex & Rocky disappear" Dante: "turns around" Get Mikey here now. Owen: And you find Rocky. Fran: Do you have the ingredients? Mikey: Yep. "holds up bag" Owen: Alright, let's do this. Present Day "Mikey is stirring the ingredients together into a cauldron" Mikey: "scoops spell into bottle" Viola! Fran: I thought we were using the wand? Mikey: You are, just throw this potion @ Alex then say this spell w/ the wand. Owen: You're not going to cast the spell? Mikey: Oh hex no, I'm not trying to get killed. "Fran takes the potion & Owen takes the wand" Mikey: Good luck. "disappears" Fran: You ready? Owen: Yeah, let's save Al. Cut to Al & Rocky's Dorm: "Rocky is still laying in his bed" Emily: Wow, I haven't seen a shared sleeping curse before. Nicky: You know about these? Emily: Yeah, my mom told me about them. Dante: Do you know how to reverse it? Emily: Yeah, you need everyone you & Rocky care about to drink the potion, that should fix everything. Nicky: Where could the potion be? Dante: Al's vault. Nicky: Right. "Nicky opens Alex's closet & notices the door's missing" Nicky: The door's gone. Dante: What? Nicky: Yeah, he must've moved it after Rocky broke in. Emily: Or I knew that you would try & break in. Dante: Huh? "Emily transforms & reveals to be Alex in disguise" Alex: Nice try. Nicky: Why would you tell us how to break the curse. Alex: You had to believe I was Emy. Dante: I can't believe you, gave us the potion! Alex: I would but it wouldn't be as fun. "disappears" Nicky: Now what? "Dante notices Al's spell book on his desk & picks it up" Dante: We use this. Cut to Grimmnasium: Owen: Alright Alex, show yourself! "Alex appears which startles the 2" Alex: You called. Fran: We're here to stop you. Alex: Good luck, that potion won't do anything. Owen: What do you mean? Alex: I switched the ingredients w/ other items. Fran: Then, what kind of spell is this? Alex: Here I'll show. "blasts the bottle" "Owen & Fran transform into frogs & Alex captures them" Alex: Like your new cage. "laughs maniacally" To Be Continued... Ep. 7 "Theme Song" "Fairy Godmother's wand is in a glass dome protecting it & Mac walks in" Mac: You'll come in handy. "Mac snatches the wand & alarms go off" Mac: Epic fairy fail. "disappears" Fairy: "flies in" Someone stole fairy godmother's wand. Fairy #2: But who could've done that? Cut to Al & Rocky's Dorm: Dante: The potion is ready. Nicky: No what? Dante: "smashes the potion onto the ground causing all the students & staff @ EAH to fall asleep" Alex: "appears" What idiots. Rocky: "wakes up" What's going on? Alex: You're awake, how? Dante: "wakes up" 'Cause the spell worked. Nicky: "wakes up" You've failed. Alex: No, not just yet. "disappears" Rocky: What does he mean by that? Dante: I don't care I'm just glad you're ok. "Dante kisses Rocky which causes a blast of magic to return everyone's stolen memoires" Rocky: I-I remember what happened in Camelot. Nicky: Me too, but how? Dante: The kiss must've fixed that. Cut to Bookball field: Alex: Soon, all of Ever After will listen to their new ruler. Mac: Aw, that's cute. Alex: What's cute? Mac: You think you can rule Ever After. Alex: Have you met me, I'm powerful now. Mac: And 'cause of that, you think you can rule Ever After? Alex: Not just Ever After but also the world. Mac: "snorts" Yeah, ok. Alex: I'm done w/ you criticizing me. "Alex blasts Mac having him fly across the field" Alex: Now's my time to rain down the evil of Ever After. Owen: Don't think so. Alex: Aw, are you gonna stop me? Fran: Yeah actually, we are. Alex: That's cute. Nicky: What's cute is when you return to being good. Alex: Yeah, ok. "Owen casts the spell on Alex causing the darkness to swirl around Al" Owen: The spell isn't strong enough, we need more power. Mac: "flies in" Here, take this! "throws wand" Fran: "catches" Fairy Godmother's wand? Emily: "flies in & takes wand" I'll take that. "casts spell" Nicky: It's still not strong, we need some more. Mac: "casts spell" "W/ Merlin's wand, Godmother's wand & Mac's powers combined, the darkness is finally destroyed" Alex: "falls to ground" Ugh! Owen: "helps him up" Alex: What happened? Owen: We got rid of the darkness. Alex: Really, how? Fran: W/ merlin's wand & fairy godmother's wand. Nicky: Even Mac helped. Alex: "turns & looks @ Mac" You did? Mac: Yeah, I thought it was time for a change in my destiny. Rocky: How do you feel? Alex: I have a massive headache. Dante: @ least you're alright. Alex: Yeah. "hands start to glow" Owen: Al, look. Alex: What? "looks @ hands" Nicky: What's happening? Emily: We got rid of all of Alex's darkness that it turned his dark magic to light. Fran: Now it won't be as hard to use your magic. Alex: I still have to get use to my full powers. Dante: I think your dark side helped you w/ that. Mac: Now what? Owen: We let Al get some rest, it's been a crazy week. Fran: Sounds like a good idea. "Amanda is spying on the gang w/ her crystal ball" Amanda: Soon, revenge is gonna be mine. Cain: You mean ours. Amanda: Yeah, whatever. End Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Dante Charming *Nicky Hatter *Franny Shadowman *Mikey *Mac Thorn *Emily Goodfairy *Amanda Charming *Cain Jester Category:School of Fairytales Category:TV specials